The Person only for Me
by Yami Koibito
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- xover with Chobits SETOxJOU, YAMIxYUGI What if someone died from a brutal attack? What if a person brought that someone back, but..as a persocom computer? Plus, how will this effect this person and what's worse is..you gotta read to find ou
1. Death?

**A Person that's for Me**

**Rating: PG-13 for Violence and Language**

**Chapter Created on: July 21, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: July 22, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I'd be in anime conventions signing autographs and rolling in so much dough in my beautiful mansion.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! I told you I would make a new fanfic soon. Hehe. I bet you're all aching to find out what this' all about. It's my first attempt at a crossover between anime's just like my last story was my first attempt at Angst/Drama, but that's off topic now. Hope this turns out into a great story for you guys..it's been in my head ever since..well I guess last August. Well enough of me rambling on, time to release the new story! Hope you guys like! Oh yeah note; this chapter doesn't have any humor or romance, but in the next chapters I guarantee there will.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change, Flashbacks, or Dreams- - -**

**Summary: --Crossover with Chobits-- What if someone died from a brutal attack? What if a person brought that someone back, but..as a persocom? Plus, how will this effect this person and what's worse is..the person's worst enemy and long time crush gets a special delivery that would change his life. Fate will determine this adventure as love comes between two people with disastrous consequences they must overcome...together. Seto/Jou, Hideki/Chi, Yami/Yuugi**

**Takes place: In between KC Grand Prix and Pharaoh's Memory in Yuugiou and just a month after the last episode of Chobits.**

**SHONEN-AI/YAOI : Male x Male relationships(Don't like it? Please move onto a hetro fic or other kinds of fics.)**

**Chapter 1: Death?**

Whispers of the wind spoke elegantly as it echoed throughout the city. _Extreme anguish_ was what it said, but what did it all mean? The rain poured harshly as many people hurried and dashed to their homes. These were the tears shed from the angels above; ones that despised the pain and suffering that was to occur.

A storm brewed its ugly head as the droplets wouldn't cease.

Men and women closed their doors with a slam as only one remained; unaware of the danger rearing up close by.

The male strolled through the walkway in silence. Absolutely nothing was heard, but the rain drowning out the footsteps of others. Damp blonde hair nestled upon a person's head in a tame sort of fashion rather than the usual. It was obvious that the youth didn't carry an umbrella, but he didn't mind.

Honey-brown orbs glanced at his surroundings without a single word being said. A grin reached its way to his lips as the rain calmed him. It had always did, but it was all about to change.

The teen continued to walk on, but the ominous feeling that he felt, grew stronger. Something was going to happen, but what?

His white jacket flapped loudly as the teen pulled it closer to himself; preserving what body heat he had left. The outdoor sneakers he wore, were now soaked to the bone from all the puddles that he'd encountered along the way as his jeans clung to him like a second skin. The boy shivered slightly, the chill finally beginning to effect him.

The youth suddenly remembered, his father wouldn't mind sending the army to find him if he kept dawdling around like so. He prepared to sprint, but something stopped him from doing so; a rock assaulted his back. The blonde grumbled. Who was it this time?

He turned around with annoyance on his face, it was yet another team of punks that wanted to challenge him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

The male nodded in response and glared at the people that dared to mess with him. "What do you want?" He asked. They just never know when to give up.

"We want you to sign your death warrant for killing our leader."

'So this was Hirutani's gang huh? I guess I'll just have to show them not to mess with me.' The youth thought and smirked. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

The purple haired guy(1) chuckled. "Of course we do. Now, are you ready Jounouchi?"

"I've been ready." The youth smirked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He shifted into his fighting stance; ready to take on anything.

The street lamps flickered on as it staged the bout.

It was all silent if not for the rain pouring down. The two sides waited; waited to see who would start this fight. Ten or eleven seconds rolled by like so, the teens began to charge; their fight starting off like a rocket.

It was six to one; Jounouchi had the unfair advantage. He'd beaten up twice the men before him, so this was not going to be difficult. He owed it all to his father. His old man taught him the basics to a fist fight and with that, he'd improved his skills with every fight.

A swift fist flew to the blonde's cheek, the gang was thrilled, but all Jou did was smirk.

"Is that the best you got?" Jou started. "My father could punch harder than that and he's way older than you guys." The blonde chuckled.

The opposing side growled in annoyance and charged yet again at the smirking teen.

Jou punched two guys out like a light while he dodged the other four with ease. How the youth was gonna continue to prolong their defeat, no one knew except him and god. "Are you even trying?" He shrugged. This was all too easy. 'Without Hirutani or me to run the joint, all of them are just weak.'

Thunder roared in the distance as lightning prepared to strike at any moment.

The youth glanced up at the sky and remembered his father. Oh..he was so late. 'He must have called the cops by now yet again.' He shuddered. Last time he was this late, the cops were already investigating. What a sight to see. 'I better wrap this up.'

He stood there, waiting for an attack to move at him. Bait.

Just as he predicted, the remaining four members ran at him, but failed to even lay a single hand on him. Jou dodged again before laying two fast ones on two of the four members. 'Two gone, two to go.'

"Well, Well," He started. "Six against one ending with two against one. I think the fight's declared me the victor boys. Now are you willing to run or do you still want to continue our pointless battle?" The youth asked. "Well?"

Half of Jou wanted them to run so he could run back home, but another half of Jou wanted to continue this meaningless fight.

Growls erupted from the other two's throats. Oh how they wanted to kill him for this mockery. "How dare you!" The two yelled as they charged back at him, only to eat dirt.

"Well the battle's over." The blonde sighed and stretched. "That was fun."

The battle was over in Jou's opinion, but one member still remained conscious. It was the purple haired teen. The said teen stood up from where he laid as the blonde began to walk away. "I'm not gonna fail." He whispered, grabbing a last minute weapon just as the thunder roared louder.

A dagger.

The youth smirked. With this dagger, he was guaranteed to kill that bastard to hell.

Lightning chose its time to appear as Jou jumped at the sight of the said thing striking the ground just a few inches near him. "Man that was too close."

This distraction was too perfect for the other. The Rintama gang member chose the time to charge at the teen in a rage. He smirked as he got closer to the blonde for contact. "Oh Jounouchi!"

The said teen turned around to see a dagger being plunged in and out of his stomach. "Shit." Jou cursed as the pain arrived. He placed his shaking hands on his stomach and brought it up to see..blood? The blonde couldn't believe he was hit. 'I should have ran for it.' He thought gritting his teeth.

"Feeling pain are we Jounouchi?" The other started. "That lightning was a great distraction don't you think?" He chuckled. "We finally got you after all these years."

"Fuck you." The blonde said as he leaned against a wall, slowly sitting down. Jou laid a hand on the wound and glanced down at his baby blue shirt being dyed purple by his blood. The youth panted and he couldn't get up.

"Sayonara Jounouchi, go to hell." The youth's laughter rang in Jou's ears as the purple haired boy walked away from the dying blonde.

'Man..I can't believe it's gonna end like this.' Jou thought bitterly. 'Why did I let that lightning distract me?' He punched the ground with what little strength he had left. 'I can't die like this, not yet.'

His vision blurred; his time was drawing near.

'Oh Dad, Shizuka,' The blonde started once again. 'I'm sorry for not being there for you.'

A shadow ran toward the dazed youth, it seemed like the person had witnessed the fight and the ending. The individual sat down in front of Jou, taking off a dark blue jacket as the person wrapped it around him. "It's going to be ok." A female voice. "You're going to be alright, just hold on."

Jou didn't know what she was talking about. He was dying! He had a dagger plunged into his stomach, how was he going to be alright? The blonde didn't have time to think as his eyes closed, maybe for the final time.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well that's about it for chapter one, yeah I know it's short, but the next one will be longer I promise. Well until next time. Ja Matte Ne minna-san! **

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 1**

**1) Don't know who this guy is? Check out Series 1 Episode 9 or the preview of it in Series 1 Episode 8.**


	2. Persocom Delivery?

**The Person only for Me**

**Rating: PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Sexual Preferences**

**Chapter Created on: July 26, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: July 28, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I'd be in anime conventions signing autographs and rolling in so much dough in my beautiful mansion.**

**A/N: Konichiwa once again! I've updated in a week, isn't that great? Well next Friday to the next next Wednesday, I won't be here. Why? Well I'll be going to Hawaii, though sad thing is: Gotta read those Summer Reading Books. Don't you just hate those? Though enough of me rambling, let's get on with this show-err fanfic!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change- - -**

_Italics Flashbacks or Dreams_

**_Italics in Bold News Broadcasts_**

**Summary: --crossover with Chobits-- What if someone died from a brutal attack? What if a person brought that someone back, but..as a persocom? Plus, how will this effect this person and what's worse is..the person's worst enemy and long time crush gets a special delivery that would change his life. Fate will determine this adventure as love comes between two people with disastrous consequences they must overcome...together. Seto/Jou, Hideki/Chi, Yami/Yuugi**

**Takes place: In between KC Grand Prix and Pharaoh's Memory in Yuugiou and just a month after the last episode of Chobits.**

**SHONEN-AI/YAOI : Male x Male relationships(Don't like it? Please move onto a hetro fic or other kinds of fics.)**

**Chapter 2: Persocom Delivery?**

"I'm hom-CHI!" A shrill cry voiced.

"Hideki, what's wrong?"

"Chi! How many times have I told you, no stripping where people can see you!"

The female persocom blinked. "Hideki doesn't want Chi to strip?"

"Yes-I mean no! No!" The said boy; Motosuwa Hideki, plugged his nose-feeling a major nosebleed coming up-and sighed at the half dressed persocom; wearing nothing but some underwear and a bra. 'Note to self: Must teach Chi the meaning of: 'when and not to strip.' He calmly brushed his short darkish brown hair and threw his bronze colored jacket on a coat racket. Leaving him with a plain white t-shirt and black pants.

Motosuwa Chi; Hideki's persocom blinked, but complied. Her soft blonde locks fell as she dressed into her night clothing or night shirt. It was just a plain ol' white t-shirt, but it stopped at her thighs. She looked human, though the only thing that could identify her as a persocom were her ears; they were white and pink in a triangle-cone shape. "Hideki?"

The said teen glanced at the other from his view in the kitchen. "Yeah Chi?" His eyes widened as her shirt fell loosely to the side once again-showing a bit of her breast-and with that said, his nose dripped with blood. "Um..hold on a sec." Hideki grabbed the nearest towel and plugged it up his nose. "Alright now I'm ready." He spoke in a funny voice.

The persocom chuckled at the silliness of her _'someone just for her'_(1). "Chi was just wondering..." She trailed off, glancing to the greenish colored floor.

"Yeah, go on." The youth urged.

"Chi was wondering if Hideki wanted to-"

"Konichiwa!" A giggle erupted from a small little persocom.

"Sumomo." Hideki sighed-removing the towel from his nose-, he wondered when his best friend; Shimbo would come and get Sumomo. He needed at least one romantic moment without the said persocom interrupting. 'Oh Shimbo, why did you choose me over our teacher to take care of her? Take her back! I wonder if I'll get to be the best man in the wedd-wait what am I thinking, they're not going to get married-at least not yet. Why am I even thinking about a wedding when Sumomo just ruined our moment!'

The sixteen centimeter persocom blinked at her spaced out owner. "Hello?" Her crimson red eyes blinked once again as she jumped on Hideki's shoulder--her short strawberry pocky colored hair bouncing in the process. Sumomo poked the other's cheeks. "Hello?"

"Chi?" The amber eyed persocom blinked. "Hideki?"

Hideki blinked. "Huh?" His brown eyes gazed down at Sumomo poking his cheeks. "Sumomo, would you stop that please?" He asked calmly; ready to crack at any moment.

"Okie dokie!" The persocom giggled and jumped on a table to rock side-to-side.

The cram school student sighed and walked over to the cabinets. "Chi?"

"Yes, Hideki?"

"Would you like to bake a cake with me?"

Chi grinned sweetly. "Yes, Hideki. I would love to."

"Alrighty then. Now where's the sugar?" He'd already gotten the eggs, cake mix, oil, water, and now all they needed was that particular ingredient. Hideki sighed. "I guess I could borrow some from Ms. Hibiya." He pondered out loud; it was a habit. The youth turned over at the two and smiled. "I'll be right back you guys."

"Where will you be going Hideki?"

"I'll be going to Ms. Hibiya's room to get some sugar. You and Sumomo stay here, don't wake up Kotoko, ok?"

The two nodded as the said boy left the room.

"Sumomo?"

"Yes Chi?"

"Why doesn't Hideki want Chi to strip?"

The small persocom giggled. "Hideki wants to wait for the right moment."

"Ohh. So Chi needs to wait until the right moment?"

"Yup!"

"Then Chi will wait!"

"That's the spirit!" The two persocoms giggled and continued to talk a while longer.

**-**

Hideki gulped. 'I hope Ms. Hibiya isn't working on some technical project. Last time it almost killed me.' He shuddered, the last time he went in there, he got electrocuted. He sighed and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in, the door's opened." A female voice replied.

The teen gulped once again and walked in. The room looked normal enough. 'That's a good sign.' Hideki straightened his back and strolled further into the room. "Um..Ms. Hiy-" The youth froze, a spark of lightning just missed him by an inch to his right shoulder. He twitched in shock.

"Oh Hideki, welcome." A black haired woman smiled at the other. She dressed in a blue and white colored dressed. "What are you doing here at this time?"

Hideki chuckled. "Well I was wondering, may we have some sugar?"

"Why of course, it's in the kitchen. Second cabinet to the left."

"Thank you." He bowed and walked into the kitchen, noticing on the way, one of those capsule beds he'd seen on tv. Hideki grabbed some sugar, placed it in a bag, and walked back to the room where Ms. Hibiya now occupied. "Ms. Hibiya, what's inside the capsule bed?"

The said person glanced up. "Come take a look."

"Ok." The youth placed the bag in his pants pocket and strolled over to the bed. He gasped. "Jouno-kun!"

Ms. Hibiya blinked. "So you know this boy?"

"Know him, I went to Junior High with him. Though we've lost contact after I graduated. He must be in High School, I think." He chuckled. "Man I remember the day we met like the back of my hand." The student closed his eyes and remembered those happy days they had. "It all started when I was leaving towards home, after an interesting talk with my math teacher."

**-**

_"Darn it! Another "F"." The preteen sighed sadly. "I hope I don't get into summer school again, my parents would kill me." The country boy glanced at the sun setting midway, it was twilight. "Man..I hate coming up with excuses." Since it was past his curfew,-five o' clock-he had to make up an excuse for his lateness. "I so hope mom believes: "My teacher wanted some help with school supplies"." Hideki chuckled, but stopped as his head hung low._

_He continued to head for home when a cry of pain rang in his ears. His head perked up at the sound as he looked at all the directions for where it could be found. At last he found the source. It was a blonde haired boy that didn't look that much younger than himself. The youth ran over and hid to see what was happening. _

_"Well, well." Two thugs came into view. They looked to be about high school height. "Jounouchi. Jounouchi. Jounouchi. We'd like to thank you for that amusing prank you pulled on us." Obviously these guys were bullies._

_The said boy smirked. "It was the least I could do for ya, it was pretty amusing wasn't it." Jou chuckled. "What are you going to do? Punish me?" _

_One of the thugs smirked. "You read our minds."_

_The two circled the blonde, blocking any means of escape. Though the youth still remained calm. Silence overcame the three before the two started attacking. The blonde boy dodged the first few attacks, but after a while the attacks contacted him. "Darn you." The youth cursed, punching the two guys again, but failed to even lay a hand on them._

_Hideki gasped at each attack until finally he couldn't take anymore. The country boy ran and punched them. "Hey! Two against one isn't fair." The youth yelled at the two. _

_"Ah, fresh meat-no wait, another chicken." One of the thugs chuckled. _

_The darkish haired boy growled. "I'm no chicken you thugs!" _

_"Thugs..wow, great joke." _

_The youth glanced at the blonde boy who in turn nodded his head to his understanding. They were gonna fight and take these bozo's down. _

_"Eat dirt ya bullies!" Jou cried. _

_The two boys ran toward the bullies and laid the hurt on them. It was only ten minutes later that they literally ate dirt. The preteens smirked at the two before walking out of sight. "That was some good moves ya know." The blonde smiled. _

_"You were good too." Hideki chuckled. "Say what's your name?" _

_"It's Jounouchi Katsuya." The youth replied and chuckled as he saw the look on the other's face. "Call me "Jou". What's yours?"_

_Hideki smiled. "Motosuwa Hideki. Say, have we met before? You seem familiar." _

_"Hm..." Jou trailed off pondering on that question. "Yup we have. I returned that pencil you dropped on the way to sixth period yesterday." _

_"Oh yeah, I remember." He chuckled. _

_**Growl. Growl.**_

_The two teens stopped and blushed. You know what that means..that's right, food time for Hideki and Jounouchi. "Say wanna get a pizza?" The blonde placed his hands in his pockets to find that change he had, but failed to retrieve it. "Drat, must have lost it when those thugs attacked me."_

_"It's ok." Hideki said reassuringly. "It'll be my treat then. Zenny's?" _

_Jou smiled. "Sure, but I warn you, I can eat a whole lot." _

_"I'm sure you do." He spoke sarcastically, though regretted it when he saw the bill. His poor wallet._

_**-**_

"Since then, we've become friends. When we'd go out to eat for an occasion, well my wallet has seen worse." He chuckled.

"My goodness. Does he really eat that much."

"I swear to my love with Chi he does. Say, where did you find him or is this his persocom replica?" Hideki blinked curiously. 'I wonder if Chi and Sumomo are alright. Hope Sumomo doesn't get Chi ideas or else I'm in deep trouble when I get back.'

Ms. Hibiya sighed. "This isn't a persocom replica of your friend Motosuwa-san" She started as Hideki listened. "he is the real thing."

"What?" Hideki blinked again. Why would his friend from Junior High be a persocom? It didn't make sense. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not. You know how yesterday was raining and such?" Hideki nodded. "Well he was out there, fighting. I was on my way check up on you and Chi when I heard the thunder and walked toward the window to look outside. I saw about six people ganging up on one person, it was your friend. The youth fought the six bravely, though when the lightning hit, that was when it happened. Your friend thought all the six were unconscious, I did too, but the lightning caused a distraction and something plunged in and out of him." The nineteen year old gasped.

"I grabbed my blue coat and rushed over to the other as I wrapped him with it. I told him to hang on when his eyes closed. I felt his wrist and his heart beat was weak. With all the strength I had, I brought him back to the apartment and cleaned up his wounds. It didn't do much though, he was still on the verge of death. It was then I had to do it."

"Do what Ms. Hibiya?" He spoke interested, the suspense was killing him like a child listening to a scary story.

"The only thing I could do to keep him from dying.." She trailed off. "Was to replace some of his body parts with -persocom- parts. It was the only way Hideki."

The said boy sighed. "It's just like him to place himself in peril. I'll just have to yell at him later. Say, you sure you have enough food for him?"

"Of course Motosuwa-san, but he'll be staying with someone else."

"Huh? Who?"

"Kaiba Seto."

"What!" The youth yelled in disbelief. 'No way. Is she serious? The last thing I knew, Jounouchi hated the guy, or that's what it said in the news. It's a total relapse!' He grumbled. "Why in the world would you do such a thing?"

"Well you see, I promised Kaiba-san that I would make a persocom for him and Mutou Yuugi isn't here to take care of him. He's in Egypt or that's what I've heard. So, the only person to turn to is Kaiba-san." She explained.

Hideki stood up.

"Motosuwa-san?"

"Thank you for the sugar Ms. Hibiya." He turned to leave the apartment, though stopped as he heard the tv turned on by the VCR.

Ms. Hibiya pouted, she was gonna record her show, but since it was just the news at the moment, she'd have to wait. 'And I waited two years to see what would happen to Yuki and Shuichi and now this happens.'(2) She sighed and turned off the recording VCR to watch the news.

**_"In local news, High Student: Jounouchi Katsuya is missing. You may know him as the third best duelist in," A black haired man squinted at the camera, obviously trying to read the fine print on those news roller(3) things. "the hottest game: Magic and Dragons." _**

**_"It's Magic and Wizard's, Koji." A brown haired women sighed. _**

**_The said person blushed. "Um, yeah, thank you Yue." He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. "If you know his whereabouts, call 1-800-LOST-CHILD, that's 1-800-LOST-CHILD." _**

**_Yue twitched as the other spoke this. This was a news broadcast, not a commercial. She smiled a fake smile as the camera directed towards her. "And now we bring you live with Kojiro in the Jounouchi residence at Domino City." _**

**-**

_**"Thank you Yue-chan and may I say, you look lovely tonight." Kojiro grinned over at the camera as he cleared his throat. "So we're here in the Jounouchi household with Kajiko Jounouchi; the father." It showed the a man with red-orange, sunset colored hair. It was in the same style as Jounouchi, but a tiny bit longer if you can tell. "Now Jounouchi-san, when did you first notice that your son was missing?" **_

**_Kajiko grabbed the mike out of the newscaster's hand and spoke. "Well Kojiro, did I get that right?" The newscaster nodded. "When I noticed he was probably missing was six hours after he was supposed to arrive back here. I couldn't alert the police at that moment, so I waited until a day past." The elder Jounouchi grinned. "Hello Domino City." _**

**_"Um Jounouchi-san I need my mike now."_**

**_The sunset haired man continued his little 'message'. He glared at the camera. "Alright Domino City, ya better shape up and listen to me! My Katsu-chan's missing in the cold city, probably ran into some gangs, though anyways, I'd like for you all to stop being lazy and find my son. You hear! The last thing I want is my little boy dead, he's already been to the hospital," He stopped calculating the visits. "at least eighty times. Get up bitches and find him." _**

**_The newscaster looked nervous and tried-- but to no prevail-grab that mike. Curse his shortness. "Um you can stop now Jounouchi-san." The youth chuckled nervously. _**

**_"And Katsuya, if you can hear me, you're a day late from coming home! Come back to your old man and we can train some more!"_**

**_"Um back to you Yue!" Kojiro yelled as the elder Jounouchi protested._**

**-**

**_The two newscasters sweatdropped at the little display. This wasn't 'shout out' day, was it? "Well in other news, a boy accidently drank some radioactive milk. He's on the lookout so if you see him-"_**

**_"Call 1-800-RAMPAGE-CHILD, I repeat: 1-800-RAMPAGE-CHILD."_**

**_Yue twitched once more. _**

**_"We'll be right back after these messages from our following sponsors."_**

**_"Cut!" Yelled the director, but the camera was still rolling._**

**_"KOJI!" Bellowed the twitching newscaster. "This is no fucking commercial, it's a news broadcast! Who hired you! I don't even know why you're here, you obviously have no 'news telling' talent! I should be in that first chair not you! You bastard!" The woman growled and attack the other in a rampage. _**

**_Just a few seconds later, Koji-the newscaster-was unconscious. _**

**_"That was a good workout." Yue glanced over at the camera that was glowing red and glared. "PAZU!" The brown haired woman growled once again and was just about to attack the cameraman when the 'We're having technical difficulties, so please standby.' sign appeared. _**

Ms. Hibiya and Hideki blinked. Another round of silence arrived until Ms. Hibiya broke it. "Wow. I can't believe Yuzuki would do that to Koji, but that thing was annoying too, so I guess he deserved it." She reprogrammed the VCR as her favorite show arrived, the opening theme song: "Super Drive" blaring in her ears. "Oh no! My favorite show's on, Yuki, Shuichi, I'm rooting for you!"

"I can't believe, that was Jou's dad." Hideki spoke in disbelief, turning to walk out the door once again. "I'm gonna go now Ms. Hibiya."

"Alright then Hideki, say 'hi' to Chi for me."

Hideki smiled. "Of course I will, bye Ms. Hibiya." The door closed shut, though Ms. Hibiya didn't notice. She just grinned as a pink bunny: Kumagoro appeared on the tv.

"Kawaii" She squealed.

Suddenly, another shrill cry arose from another apartment room. "CHI!"

**-**

Ms. Hibiya grunted as she pushed the package in front of the Kaiba Mansion. She wiped a bead of sweat that formed. "Phew. Maybe I should have asked Hideki for help." The black haired woman chuckled. "Though anyways," She placed a note on top of the package. "goodbye." The adult rang the doorbell and ran back to her car. "I hope I made the right decision." She sighed and drove off.

**-**

Cerulean colored eyes glanced at the car driving away from his estate. The teen glanced down at the package with a rose eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked himself, opening the mansion doors to push it towards his downstairs office. The youth took the note and gazed at it once before smirking. His persocom was here.

_Kaiba-san, _

_Well here's the persocom you ordered, but you may be surprised at what your persocom looks like. I hope you take care of your property . _

_Chitose Hibiya_

Kaiba brushed his hair in a calm fashion as he placed the note on his desk. "Let's see what my persocom looks like." He said to himself as he opened the package, but gasped at the appearance.

It looked like, no it couldn't be, but it was.

"What the-is this a joke!"

**A/N: Aw..poor Seto, but anyways, it's great to work on another story without a story being created in my mind again. Here I go again with rambling, so notes and review replies next! **

**NOTES FOR CHAPTER 2**

**1) In the Chobits' show, Chi had found her 'someone just for her' it's like her lover or someone she could spend her whole life with. **

**2) Me and my Gravitation obsessiveness. In here, Ms. Hibiya's obsessing over Candyshipping or Shuichi x Yuki in the hit shonen-ai show/manga, Gravitation.**

**3) You know those things that news people have to read instead of just memorizing the reports? **

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 19**

**_xamosy_**

**Whoo! A reviewer from my other story! So happy to see you again. Thanks, I love the starter also, can't believe I made an intro like that. Well hope you like this chapter. _gives balloons with all the YGO characters on it_**

**_FireieGurl_**

**Thanks. Just read this chapter to find out if he's a persocom. _gives Chobits vol 1_**

**_Sakusha Saelbu_**

**Whee! Another reviewer from my other story! Yay, so glad you could read my story. I'll be sure to update real soon. When I get back from a trip. _gives Gravitation manga_**

**_Silver-White-Tiger_**

**Why thank you Silver, that's a real compliment. Hope you like this chapter too. _gives plushies_**

**_Darkwitch17_**

**Thank you. I appreciate it. _gives popcorn shaped as Duel Monsters_**

****

**_Thank you for reading this story, I hope ya'll come back soon now. Hehe. Well thank you reviewers and readers who have yet to review. See you next chapter!_**


	3. I'm a What!

**The Person only for Me**

**Rating: PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Sexual Preferences**

**Chapter Created on: Aug 2, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: Aug 4, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I'd be in anime conventions signing autographs and rolling in so much dough in my beautiful mansion.**

**A/N: Once again I managed to pull through, the next chapter will probably be up in two weeks. I can't really talk that much since we're packing right now, have to get up really early tomorrow...ugh. I'm no morning person, except on Saturday's(if new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh arrive). Wish me luck! Hope ya like this chapter too, took me two nights of work(Three hours each) and two hours to finish. Well onto the chapter. **

**Oh yeah you can download Chobits in the address below, just click on 'Anime' and go to 'Chobits'. Click on which episodes you want and click 'I agree' on the agreement form then click 'save' on a box that'll say: Open or Save.Oh yeah replace the dot with . **

getitfido dot com / pafiledb dot php

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change- - -**

_Italics Flashbacks, Dreams, or Mysterious voices_

**_Italics in Bold and Italic News Broadcasts_**

**Summary: --crossover with Chobits-- What if someone died from a brutal attack? What if a person brought that someone back, but..as a persocom? Plus, how will this effect this person and what's worse is..the person's worst enemy and long time crush gets a special delivery that would change his life. Fate will determine this adventure as love comes between two people with disastrous consequences they must overcome...together. Seto/Jou, Hideki/Chi, Yami/Yuugi**

**Takes place: In between KC Grand Prix and Pharaoh's Memory in Yuugiou and just a month after the last episode of Chobits.**

**SHONEN-AI/YAOI : Male x Male relationships(Don't like it? Please move onto a hetro fic or other kinds of fics.)**

**Chapter 3: I'm a what!**

The CEO stared in bewilderment at the package before him. Inside, laid the blonde that was lost and all over channel twelve. Instead of the clothing he wore when he was stabbed, he wore black clothing. Seems like Ms. Hibiya thought black was the perfect color for the youth. And there were the ears, the body part that concluded a person was in fact a persocom. They were in fact, the same exact duplicate as dear Chi's.

Kaiba growled. What in the hell possessed someone to make an exact duplicate of the mutt? Everyone knew that he and the other couldn't stand each other, what rock has Ms. Hibiya been under all these years? His piercing cerulean orbs stared at the persocom before pacing back towards his desk. He had work to do and certainly nothing should distract him-well almost nothing.

The teen sat on his leather chair and began typing an important document. The first few minutes went well, though a voice kept nagging him to death. _"Seto, you know you wanna."_ It kept saying. He ignored it, but it always came back. He was getting infuriated by the minute, it was like Mokuba poking him to no end.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

The youth closed the document and stood up. "Stupid persocom." He murmured and strolled over to the kitchen to get some Mocha flavored coffee. It was quiet around the mansion as he waited; Mokuba was out on a field trip and wouldn't be back until next week. Peace and quiet for the next six days. It was currently Tuesday night at the Kaiba Mansion.

The chestnut haired boy pondered over the persocom and frankly, it vexed him. Why was his persocom like Jounouchi Katsuya? Was god punishing him? He plowed through that thought and walked back to his office; a mug filled with the said coffee in his hands.

"Stupid mutt. Even as a persocom you annoy me." The boy sipped his coffee and placed the mug on his desk as he returned to staring back at the persocom. "Are you happy now?" Kaiba started. "You've finally vexed me into closing an important document." He chuckled. "Though that doesn't mind you one bit doesn't it? I bet you think its funny." Or at least the real Jou would, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right? "Well I don't. If I knew where you were, I'd probably kill you-no maybe just humiliate you. And another thing- "

He was interrupted by the ringing of his office phone. Saved by the bell-or not. Kaiba glared at the phone, but picked it up nonetheless. "Yes."

"Hello Kaiba-san. This is Ms. Hibiya, how is your persocom?" In the background, a loud: "Because I love you Yuki!(1)" statement brought the caller blushing as she lowered the volume to her tv and paused it.

The CEO rolled his eyes. "How's my persocom? Well let me ask you this: What in the hell possessed you to create another mutt."

"I'm sorry?" Obviously Ms. Hibiya had no idea of the rivalry between the two.

He sighed. "I'll call later." And hung up.

**-**

Ms. Hibiya glanced at the tv and pouted. The ending credits. Though a smile graced her lips as she grabbed her remote. "Oh well. Time to replay the episode! Yay for Shuichi and Yuki!"

**-**

Well, left alone with the persocom again. Kaiba stared at it once more, why? He did not know. The teen placed his arms around the persocom's waist and lifted it. "How much does this weigh?" Even the great Kaiba Seto had his limits as the said youth placed the persocom on the floor.

He shook his arms to rid of the numbness and continued to yet again stare at the persocom. 'Why am I staring at it?' The youth pondered. 'What's attracting me to it?' All these questions popped into his head with little answers to give. Why was this so? Well it was called, "Life".

And this CEO needed some sleep.

The said person rubbed his drooping eyes to keep awake, but it couldn't get any of the sleepiness out of him. Eventually, he'd gone to dream land.

**-**

Birds.

The flying animals that love to chirp and eat worms. Why is the narrator speaking of these sweet, annoying animals? Well, they're chirping loudly enough to wake up a whole neighborhood. Aren't they so cute that you just want to kill them?

Cerulean blue eyes opened slightly and grumbled. How could he sleep at a time as this? The youth didn't know, but why was he on laying on the floor? Kaiba sat up and his eyes widened. No wonder his pillow was snug, he laid on the persocom's stomach. The teen rapidly stood up and inched away from the other. "I'm gonna pretend, that didn't just happen."

The CEO glanced over at his watch; it was already mid-day Wednesday. "And I'm behind schedule." He strolled back to his desk and organized, plus, placed the papers around his desk away. Once he was done, there was nothing left to do. He didn't have the will to continue on that document, perhaps he'll do it later.

The young Kaiba then proceeded in staring at his persocom once again. He growled. "What the hell's wrong with me?" Whatever caused him to continuously stare at the persocom was really getting on his nerves. "Oh for god's sake!" The youth growled as he reached over behind the ear and activated the persocom.

**-**

The cram student washed his face, that sight was still in his mind. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Maybe because he was a guy and his lover wore /interesting/ outfits. He shuddered slightly, remembering the time when he walked in.

**-**

"I'm back."

Hideki smiled, though what Ms. Hibiya told him still lingered in his mind. His friend and himself were reunited, but it wasn't a normal one. Jouno-kun, a persocom? Then there was the matter of the blonde handled by the jerk of all jerks: Kaiba Seto. From what he heard, the two have been going at it for years and were arch rivals. 'I bet that Kaiba jerk's gonna destroy him and ask for another persocom that didn't look like Jou.'

"Hideki, Welcome home." Chi greeted in the darkness. Why was it dark? Seems like Chi-chan developed a plan for her dear lover.

The male blinked. "Chi. Why's the room dark?" The said persocom didn't answer Hideki, which was strange to him. "Enough of hide and seek Chi." He flicked on the lights and a nosebleed activated. "Chi!"

**-**

Poor Hideki had to witness such a sight. Yet again Chi was stripping, but this time it was on purpose. You wouldn't want to picture that so back with the water splashing teen we go!

Brown eyes stared at brown eyes as he turned off the water and dried his face with a towel. He was gonna have the 'talk' with Chi, it was written all over his face. The youth sighed. "I'm gonna tell Chi the meaning of 'not to strip' and 'when to strip'." His two hands slapped his cheeks, he was not going to back down.

He inhaled and exhaled before his serious face took over. 'I'm gonna do it...Alright that didn't sound right. I'm gonna tell her. That's good.' Hideki thought before running out. "Chi-"

BAM!

Poor Hideki fell at the sight he saw.

His landlord was here.

He couldn't tell Chi while Ms. Hibiya occupied the room with them. Hideki heard laughter and glanced up to see everyone giggling at his antics. The male blushed, man, this was embarrassing. "Are you alright Mr. Motosuwa?"

Hideki sat up in a cross-legged fashion and sighed. "Yeah I'm ok." His eyes turned to Ms. Hibiya. "But what are you doing here?" He blinked.

Ms. Hibiya smiled at the youth or maybe her next son-in-law. Hey, it could happen. "I just came here to say 'hi' to you and Chi. It was getting lonely back at the apartment and I was wondering if I could stay for awhile."

"Of course." He wondered why. "Oh yeah, how's Jonou-kun and Kaiba-san?"

She shrugged and wondered when the said CEO was going to call her back. "I don't really know, I dropped Jounouchi to the Kaiba mansion just last night, I called to see how he liked it, but by the way he was acting," The female sighed. "I'm not really sure that he likes him that much, but he said he would call back."

An idea popped into Hideki's mind like popcorn and beamed. "Say Ms. Hibiya, may I have the address to Kaiba's mansion?" Seems like he had an interesting plan forming in his mind. Hm..is it good or bad?

"Why do you need it Hideki?"

The said teen smirked. "I'm thinking of taking a little trip."

**-**

Honey-brown orbs opened as loads of memories flooded back into the persocom. Painful, Sad, Happy, confused, angry, you get the drift. The last thing that clicked into his memory pile was the event that took place two nights ago. Who was that woman and why did he suddenly blackout like that? 'Where am I?' The youth questioned. 'Am I in heaven?'

His eyes glanced around the room, he was in some fancy place, but was it really heaven? Nah, heaven wouldn't have just a fancy environment, heaven would have that and-Kaiba. The teen blushed as he glanced at the CEO, though it was quickly covered as he saw the murderous glint in the others eyes. 'Um..I think I'm in the other place now. Help! I deserve to be in heaven, not hell!'

Poor Jou didn't know he was still alive and functioning. He sat up and blinked. "Alright Kaiba, where am I?" He took another glance and mentally slapped himself. It was Kaiba's house. "Uh..never mind."

"Mutt?" His brow rose as he recognized that voice.

"Yeah who'd ya think you were talking too?"

"Excuse me." Kaiba walked over to his desk once again and dialed the number of that persocom maker. Though after about a long chime of rings, the answering machine picked. Oh joy.

"Hello you've reached Chitose Hibiya. If you're Yue from that news station I called, you should be ashamed for hurting that poor newscaster. Koji didn't mean to mess up. If you're one of my Gravitation groupies, Go Candyshipping!(2) And if you're one of my clients that want to complain about your persocom; please leave a message and I'll get back to you somehow." **BEEP**

The chestnut haired youth rolled his eyes. 'What a stupid answering machine.' He thought in annoyance. "Hello? Ms. Hibiya, I'm calling to complain that I have a persocom that acts like a certain annoying canine I know." A growl was heard behind the other, seems like Jou didn't catch the 'persocom' part of the message. "So if you be so kind, please call me on my office phone or my cell. Take your pick. Good day."

Kaiba sighed shifted back to see a glaring blonde. "And what are you so mad about?"

The honey-brown eyed teen continued to glare at the other. Inside he was hurt, but he couldn't show it in front of that bastard. He knew when he was unwanted and this was one of those times. "Like you don't know." And of course the CEO had no clue what the persocom was talking about.

Jou stood up and started to walk when he lost his footing. And it so happens the fall was in slow motion mode. He closed his eyes and hoped to god that he wouldn't be put in the hellish place. Though, no impact. Why? The blonde opened his eyes and blinked once again.

Kaiba caught him.

But why?

The said teen growled, infuriated by the persocom's antic's. "What in the hell were you doing?"

"I was just walking out of here." He replied bluntly, still agitated.

The cerulean eyed teen rolled his eyes once again. "Well it looked to me that you were about to land on your ass. Stupid dog." It was a reflex. Well insulting the blonde was, he wondered why the persocom was acting like this.

The blonde had enough and pushed the other off him. He growled fiercely, how many times did Kaiba call him a canine? Enough times to make Jou sick of it. "Kaiba! How many freakin' times do I have to tell you! I'M. NO. DOG! When will that sink in through your thick skull of yours, huh? You never call me by my name, you continuously call me a canine, and you practically live to degrade me! Will that ever change? Get it through your skull, I'm no puppy dog!" He sighed. "Any objections?"

The said teen blinked for few seconds before he laughed?

Jou was tempted to slap him silly, but stopped himself at the last minute. "What's so funny?" Oh dear, Jou better not look behind him.

"You really are a mutt after all." He replied smirking in content. Well this was a perfect sight to see, from his perspective at least.

'Oh that does it!' The youth charged after the chuckling CEO, but as usual he stepped to the side and let poor Jou fall on ass. "Ow." The blonde stood up glared, but the other had already left? "Alright, where are ya hiding Kaiba?"

A few minutes later though, the said teen stepped into his office with what seems like a full body length mirror. That's gotta be heavy, but Kaiba shook it off like it was nothing. "Hm. I wonder where that persocom went."

As if on cue someone poked him.

The CEO grinned and place the mirror on the floor as he turned around to face an agitated blonde. "Alright where were you?"

"Like it's any of your business, look behind you."

"And why should I?" Jou grumbled.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because.. just look at the damn thing will you!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but did what he was told to. He blinked, but smiled at /his/ reflection. "Hey, it's one of them persocoms. They don't look too shabby, he's handsome." In addition to his outfit and ears, a black middle length tail wagged a bit(3). "Even the pretend tail." He chuckled.

Kaiba glanced at the persocom like it grew another head. 'What in the hell? Hm..I have to talk to Ms. Hibiya about this. There's a possibility that there was a mix up, but why would she give the mutt-I mean persocom to me? Did it even know it was a persocom?' Another round of questions lined up in his head with very little responses popped up once again. "Jounouchi Katsuya?" He asked the persocom. 'Would he-it-whatever, answer to that name?'

The youth stopped eyeing the tail in the mirror and blinked at Kaiba. "You..said my name." He spoke amazed. Kaiba Seto said his name.

A string of curses left his mouth. How was it possible? That persocom was an unusual one. Persocoms usually don't call you by your name unless you've told them what it was. Why did that persocom know his name without himself telling it and why did it answer to his not-so-rival's name? Then there was the matter of channel twelve, the mutt was supposed to be lost or possibly killed. He didn't understand this at all.

A shrill cry brought him back from his pondering. Apparently, Jounouchi had touched the mirror, his ears, and his tail. "No freakin' way. There's no fucking way I'm a persocom."

"Hm..you're saying you aren't a persocom and yet you are. You really Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Damn right I am."

Kaiba smirked. "Prove it."

"Alright then." The blonde pondered. "Um..you call me, bonkotsu, dog, mutt, puppy, third rate, and one of Yuugi's groupies. We've been sparing at each other since sophomore year, you've nearly killed me with that monster in Death T and I've participated in both of your Magic and Wizard tournaments. You tested your first duel disk on me and I lost." He felt like twitching, but didn't do so. "I'm loyal to my friends even if it kills me and I would never let harm befall my sister like you do for your little brother. There, that prove it? Oh yeah and I also saved Mokuba in your supposed /safe/ virtual reality RPG."

The CEO pondered, what all of what he said was true. Though he still wasn't sure. "I'm not sure at the moment."

"Shit." The honey brown eyed teen anime fell.

**-**

"Chi go with Hideki?"

"Of course Chi." The brown eyed teen beamed at the persocom.

"Yay! Chi will changed, be right back!" She chuckled and sprinted towards the bathroom to do some changing. It only took her about a few minutes as the soft blonde haired female came out. "Chi choose right costume?"

Hideki nodded as Ms. Hibiya 'awed'. The two were wearing matching outfits that were made for two chimney sweepers like that one chimney sweep in the movie: "Mary Poppins". "You two look so cute with those clothes."

"Thanks Ms. Hibiya." Hideki chuckled nervously as he blushed a bit.

"Oh and Hideki. I looked over some of my papers and I found out that your friend's still human, but he still has some persocom in him. I'm very sorry, I guess I forgot to look at those papers before telling you."

Hideki brushed it off. "It's ok Ms. Hibiya. Well we'll be going now." The two started to leave, but then the tv turned on. "What's with tv's these days?" Yes what was with tv's, but was it only occurring in just this apartment building? Who knows, but it seems channel twelve's the only channel with the Jounouchi case, how weird is that?

**_"Konichiwa and welcome to the two o' clock news. I'm Yue Nagari, my partner, Koji Minamoto couldn't be here at the moment, for he had a little accident and was sent to the hospital." She chuckled nervously. "On the Jounouchi case, whoops I meant the 'Jounouchi's' case, yes there's more than one. The search for Jounouchi Katsuya is still at large and his father's been arrested with three penalties. Those three, I've been told were all for his son's sake, wow he must /really/ love his son." She really didn't know how much. "Those three are: Making an illegal broadcast over the radio, Beating a man up for any information to where his son might be, and peeping into the houses of his son's friends."_**

**_Kojiro gave the woman a note and left after waving at the camera. _**

**_"I've just found out that Jounouchi's father has been released by his wife and was sent to the hospital?" She blinked. "Well then. We'll be back with the weather after these messages."_ **

Ms. Hibiya and Hideki blinked once again. "I can't believe Jou's father is that desperate." He sighed. "I guess we'll be going now. Take care of Kotoko and Sumomo, Ms. Hibiya."

"Of course. I'll take care of them like I did with Chi and Freya. Now don't be long now." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Bye, Bye master!Sumomo cheered. "Come back soon."

Hideki chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Well bye guys. Let's go Chi."

"Chi!" The two approached the door and opened it before closing it.

Ms. Hibiya waited until their footsteps were absolutely gone until she squealed and took a whole bunch of video cassettes out from her bag. Sumomo hoped onto her shoulder and rocked back and forth with glee. The landlord placed one cassette in and there came music. "Back to the beginning with "Bad Luck"!"

Yet another Gravitation marathon.

"Go Shuichi!"

**_NOTES FOR CHAPTER 3_**

**1) Dub quote from Gravitation's final episode.**

**2) Shuichi x Yuki**

**3) Hehe. Jou's wearing black clothing, has a black tail, what's that mean? He's a Black Labrador Persocom!**

**_REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 2_**

**_bunsdarien_**

**I can't wait to see how this goes too, since it's been a while since I've watched or read Chobits. I had to read vol. 8 and watch the episodes I have for research. _gives the ultimate Chobits pack_**

**_Sakusha Saelbu_**

**I hope I have fun in my trip also, hope to talk to you soon, and I hoped ya love this chapter. _gives Chobits manga's_**

**_xamosy_**

**squeals Chocolate cookies! Thank you! Ooh, I hope ya like Seto's reactions in here. Hehe. _gives Chobits plushies_**

**_Alana-StarSugarCat_**

**Another old reviewer! glomps Long time no see! Jou has the same exact ears as Chi's hehe. _gives Gravitation and Chobits CD's_**

**_xSwtLilAngel666x_**

**Whoo! A person that likes Jou's dad, though too bad he's in the hospital. I know, ya gotta hate cliffhangers when they're on the dramatic part. It's like me when I want to see what happens to Goku and Gohan in DBZ uncut. gives Chobits DVDs**

_**Kate Ryou**_

**Thank you, hope ya like this one also. _gives Jou the persocom plushies_**

**_REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 1_**

_**Alana-StarSugarCat**_

**Jou'll be able to eat. but he'll still have to charge using adapters or sunlight. **

_Thank you for reading this story, I hope ya'll come back soon now. Hehe. Well thank you reviewers and readers who have yet to review. See you next chapter!_


End file.
